The beginning
by Lady Alathon
Summary: I dont really know where this is going. Perhaps a small legomance? Or maybe legolas' view of the fellowship? Most likely the second idea. updated every week, maybe...Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own the lord of the rings. Blah, blah, blah.

Summary: I'm not sure what it is, perhaps legolas' view of the fellowship.

Legolas ran through the trees, branches pulling at his hair. Such foul creatures would not take him, not alive at least. The last he saw it was ten against one, but now louder and more hurried feet seemed to join them. Dark times had once again fallen upon his land, even darker then the time before Bard the bowmen slew Smaug. Legolas cursed at himself for thinking of such dark times.

Soon he would near his father's halls, but he had to cross the Enchanted River first, which would prove not be an easy task, especially since he had a pack of orcs upon him. _Perhaps they shall drown in the river, _Legolas mused, but then frowned at the thought._ No, these orcs may be stupid, but not that stupid._ These particular orcs seemed fairly excited to get their hands on this elf to have followed him this far, and extremely fierce in battle, from what he saw. Legolas frowned at the thought of his fallen companions. If Legolas were to take on their numbers now, they would surely kill him, orâ Legolas shivered slightly at the thought.

If he were to flee to the trees they would shoot him down before he could even get a firm grip on the branch. That's just how close they were. Thankfully the path he was taking had many twists and turns so he didn't have to see their hideous faces. _Thank the valar,_ Legolas said as he began to near the river.

A distressed look came upon his fair features. One similar to that which would be seen on a human if they saw they were about to die in the most gruesome way imaginable. The boat that usually stood on the other side of the bank seemed to have disappeared. He could hear the orcs horrible screeches and it pained him to think this would be his end. Legolas took a few steps back, thinking that he just may clear the jump and land on the other side of the bank._ Not likely_ Legolas frowned at his options. _Die by the deadly blade of an orc, or by the power of the Enchanted River._

Legolas knew it was futile to try and clear this river. He was twelve yards away from the other side. He looked up to the sky, as if searching for a solution to the problem he couldn't seem to get himself out of, and then he saw it. A thick branch seemed to hover above his head, but just out of his reach. It met another branch in the middle of the river that led to a tree on the other side. This was his last chance to get away. Legolas tried to reach the branch twice and both times he failed. When his light feet landed on the ground a second time a crude looking arrow flew past his head.

One after another the arrows kept coming, each one getting closer and closer to its target. Legolas avoided one arrow nearing his chest but not soon enough. The arrow tore across his chest leaving a wound that seemed to burn like fire. One last time he tried to reach the branch, and to his surprise he caught it. He swung on the branch twice and flipped on to it. Even more arrows started to come towards him. Legolas glanced down to look at how many there were.

About thirty orcs were gathered at the base of the tree. They now used swords instead of arrows in attempt to cut down the tree. Legolas saw his chance. He strung three arrows and let them fly from his bow. Some orcs began to fit their bows but never finished, legolas shot them dead in a matter of seconds. All in all, he killed nine before he left and without hesitation jumped to the next tree branch.

"Ada, we were out numbered the creatures came without warning." Legolas said, his voice weary of talking for the last four hours.

"Those men were under your rule and they were either slain by orcs or taken off to who knows where!!" Thranduil was tying to control his anger towards his son but it seemed that the more he tried to calm down, the angrier he got.

" This attack was premeditated, we were cornered, what would you have done?

" I would have fought like a man not fled like a coward!" Thranduil turned away from his son, ashamed of the words that had left his lips. He knew they burned leoglas to no end.

" Tell me my son, what of the creature gollum?" Thranduil turned when his son did not answer. "Legolas?" His sons' eyes were downcast.

" He escaped"

So!!! Did ya like? I thought it was pretty okay myself!!! If you did like it and want more, you'll get moreânext week! Please read and review!!!

Special thanks to Rhonda for helping me refine this writing.


End file.
